Please Take Care Of Me
by Unkn
Summary: John wants Sherlock to Pay attention to him... So he does the only thing he can think of... Drunk John, johnlock, m/m, fluff


S-Sherlock? I need you... JW

Are you hurt?-SH

I'm not sure... I feel weird. JW

Did you...drink something? Eat something? Where are you? I'm on my way-SH

I'm in the bathroom, I think I drank too much. JW

Sherlock hurried to the bathroom and opened the door, and it indeed stank of alcohol.

John lay there, one arm draped over the side of the tub while the other gripped his stomach. He looked up at Sherlock letting out a groan before puking his guts out for the third time.

Sherlock went and crouched next to John. "Why in the world would you get so drunk?" Sherlock asked. He straightened and went to the sink, filling up a plastic cup and handing it to John.

Taking a small sip, John cleared his throaght the best he could, "I felt like it..." His words slurred a bit fom the drink.

"What a wonderful reason." Sherlock muttered "Well you finished in here? Let's get you to bed."

"Mm'kay." John replied, trying to stand only to fall into Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock half carried, half dragged John to his room and dropped him onto his bed. "Let's get your shoes off." He said moving to John's feet and pulling off his shoes. "Do you want some more water?"

"Y-yes, please" John feebly tried to raise his arms... He was drained. Pursing his lips, he tries to sit up.

"Just stay there till I get back." Sherlock said. He went and got a water bottle, unsure if John was capable of not spilling water over himself. He went back and handed John the bottle.

John took the bottle, trying and failing to open the lid. "Bugger..." John mumbled as he tried again to no avail. Finally he lowered his head in defeat raising the water to Sherlock. "Can't open it, could you?" He sighed.

Sherlock was glad of his decision not to give the man a glass, it would have spilled everywhere. Sherlock uncapped the bottle and handed it back. "Drink all of it or you will have a horrible hangover in the morning."

John nodded, steadily sipping at the water. John licked his lips, they were dry after being sick.

"Are you going to tell me why you decided to go on this bender?" Sherlock asked "Are there going to be more nights of me taking care of you?"

John looked down, his cheeks turned a bit pink. "It's becuase... you..." He whispered, his words trailing off.

"Because I what?" Sherlock thought back to the past few days but he had done nothing outside his normal routine.

John had practically turned into the color red. "It's becuase... I like it... When your close... And you pay... Attention to me..." He whispered, looking down.

"You like me paying attention to you?" Sherlock repeated confused.

John gave a slight nod.

"Well you need some sleep." Sherlock said. "We can talk about this when you are sober."

"Uh-huh..." John replied, quickly drifting to sleep. He gave one last gaze at Sherlock before closing his eyes

Sherlock nodded and left John to sleep off his hangover.

John awoke with a start. His breath smelled awful, and he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He remembered what happened yesterday... John was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Sherlock hadn't slept. not that he needed to. He had slept a few days ago and was still feeling fine.

John's head hurt, and he knew he needed a cup of tea, but it could wait. He got into a change of clothes and headed downstairs to face the consulting detective.

Sherlock looked up at John and smiled. "Good morning." He greeted. "Feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, um, listen, about last night. We should talk." John could already feel his cheeks grow warm as h rembered everything that he said.

Sherlock nodded. "Go ahead."

" I just wanted to say... I'm sorry if it caused you discomfort. But, although I was wasted, I meant every word" John looked down, waiting for a reply.

"that you like me paying attention to you?" Sherlock asked "I can watch you more often if you would like."

"Not just that, I like it when you take care of me, when your close to me, and... You in general..." John nswered, the last sentence a whisper.

Sherlock's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Good." he said "I like...you in general as well." he knew he was being difficult but that's what John got when he came back to the flat drunk as a dog.

John looked up, his cheeks flushed, his blonde hair a mess, and on the verge of tears. "Huh?" He couldn't or wouldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I like you in general too." Sherlock smiled at John's reaction.

John nearly died of happiness in a record ten seconds. He stepped forward, hesitantly putting his arms around Sherlock.

Sherlock returned the embrace, pulling John closer

John burried his face into the silk covered chest in front of him, letting a few tears fall.

"Why are you so surprised about it?" Sherlock asked.

"I didn't... Think you'd feel the same way... About me." John looked up, smiling slightly.

"How could I not?" Sherlock chuckled.

"I-I don't know..." John sighed.

"Just don't come home drunk any more. I don't like how you get sad and tired after." Sherlock said

"Ok, I won't." John replied, smiling.

"Good." Sherlock replied.


End file.
